JP-A-7-123510 discloses a charge system for an electric vehicle equipped with a main battery for storing electrical power to drive the vehicle and an auxiliary battery having a voltage lower than the main battery. In the charging system, when an output voltage of the solar panel is high, the auxiliary battery is charged directly. In contrast, when the output voltage is low, the main battery is charged by stepping up the output voltage.